Un ange dans la nuit
by kaima1
Summary: En Lothlorien, Haldir reconforte Boromir a sa facon SLASH et SEXE EXPLICITE ONE SHOT


Disclaimer : Les personnages du "Seigneur de Anneaux" appartiennent à leur auteur, J.R.R. Tolkien, mais aussi à Peter Jackson car les personnages que j'utilise son tels que l'on peut les voir dans les films.  
  
Auteurs : Kaima ( kaima@sympatico.ca ) et Jenali ( ansermeta@yahoo.fr )  
  
Genre : Romance, Salsh, Death fic  
  
Classement : R content des scènes de sexes explicite, PWP (Juste du sexe sans véritable histoire)  
  
Un ange dans la nuit.  
  
[Boromir]  
  
Nous venions d'entrer dans la forêt de la Lothlorien. J'entendais en moi, une voix de femme. J'avais beau regarder tout autour de moi, rien, personne. Je me demandais, si je n'étais pas en train de devenir fou. Gimli grommelait derrière moi des stupidités, disant que la forêt était occupée par une sorcière elfe. Je me retournai pour le regarder et lorsque je regardai de nouveau vers l'avant, deux flèches d'arc, étaient pointées sur moi.  
  
"Le nain respire si fort que nous aurions pu l'abattre dans le noir"  
  
Un elfe, venait de parler. Il avait les cheveux d'une couleur se rapprochant de l'argenté. Les yeux bleus, aussi bleu que ceux de Légolas. Aragorn semblait le connaître.  
  
"Haldir de la Lorien, nous sommes venus vous demander votre aide." "Aragorn, nous devrions faire demi-tour" Répliqua le nain. "Vous êtes entrée dans le royaume de la Dame de la Lorien, vous ne pouvez en sortir, elle vous attend" Dit le dénommé Haldir.  
  
Nous les suivîmes jusqu'au sommet d'un grand Mallorne. Une dame apparut, au bras d'un homme, tous deux des elfes, évidement. La voix résonna de nouveau en moi. Ils se placèrent devant nous. Nous souhaitant la bienvenue. Cette voix en moi, venait de cette dame. Elle pouvait lire en moi. Elle me disait de ne pas désespérer, qu'il y avait toujours de l'espoir.  
  
Lorsque l'entretien fut terminé, elle nous fit escorter jusqu'a une grande tente et nous dit de nous reposer le temps que nous voulions et de n'avoir rien à craindre. Nous restâmes un moment ensemble, triste de la perte de Gandalf. Les hobbits allèrent se coucher, épuisés par la longue route parcourue. Légolas était parti rejoindre les autres elfes. Gimli dormait et ronflait et Aragorn, était assis, yeux fermés, tirant sur sa pipe à herbe. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Je décidai alors d'aller me promener dans les bois, qui étaient majestueux.  
  
[Haldir]  
  
Dame Galadriel me demanda d'aller quérir les nouveaux arrivants qui avaient fait irruption dans Notre belle Lorien, et me dit qu'ils étaient attendus par elle-même et Celeborn. Donc je partit avec d'autres elfes et ils ne furent pas très longs à trouver, car l'un d'entre eux était un nain et avait le pas lourd en même temps que ça respiration. Nous leurs tendirent une embuscade, car la Dame de la Lorien ne m'avait pas dit qu'il y avait un nain parmi eux, mais je reconnu tout de suite Aragorn fils d'Arathorn et Légolas Greenleaf, puis je vis quatre Hobbits, dont le porteur de l'anneau, et un homme d'une carrure assez impressionnante et je vis de la façon dont il se tenait et du Bouclier qu'il tenait à son bras que c'était un homme du Gondor, et je fus très attiré par cet, être mystérieux.  
  
Puis, je leurs demandai de me suivre pour que La Dame de la Lorien et le roi Celeborn puissent s'entretenir avec leurs hôtes. Je ne pouvais détacher le regard de ce Boromir, il avait tellement d'assurance, mais je vis qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise par rapport aux paroles de la Dame qu'il était le seul à entendre, dans ses pensées. Après cela, la Dame les invita à ce reposer et moi pendant ce temps là, je restai troublé par cet homme du Gondor...  
  
J'étais adossé à un arbre, assis dans l'herbe. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Boromir ** Il est très séduisant je l'avoue... ** Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait d'avoir de telles pensées? Je restai un long moment comme ça, les yeux fermés, puis j'entendis quelque chose du coté droit et j'ouvrit les yeux attendant de voir ce que c'était.  
  
[Boromir]  
  
Je continuai à m'enfoncer dans cette magnifique forêt, aux grands arbres or, qui perdaient leurs feuilles, se répandant sur le sol tel un tapis de milles couleur. Je marchais, regardant autours de moi. Comme la Dame de la Lorien avait dit que les frontières étaient bien gardées, j'avais laissé mon épée et mon bouclier ainsi que mon armure à la tente. J'étais vêtu seulement d'une chemise lacée dans le haut, blanche et d'un pantalon noir, moulant. Je pouvais entendre les chants des elfes. Chant merveilleux qui était propice à la détente, malgré leur tristesse. Légolas, avant de partir, avait dit qu'il s'agissait de complainte pour Gandalf.   
  
**Gandalf** Mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Comment avions nous pu laisser le magicien tomber dans le c?ur de la montagne avec le balrog? Je continuai toujours à avancer, ne voyant pas l'elfe qui était assis au pied d'un arbre. Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux et essuya les larmes qui coulaient. J'avançai encore de quelques pas puis, pensant à mon peuple qui se désespérait et qui risquait d être attaqué, à l'espoir que j'avais perdu et à Gandalf qui, nous avait laissés. Sous le poids de cette, immense, tristesse, je me laissai tomber à genoux, le visage dans mes mains, en larme.  
  
[Haldir]  
  
Quand je vis sortir, Boromir de l'ombre, je me sentis soulagé. Mais lui ne m'avait pas remarqué, il s'effondra à genoux et pleura un long moment, pendant ce temps, je m'étais levé et je lui posa une main bienfaisante sur l'épaule, il sursauta et leva vers moi des yeux pleins de larmes. Je m'accroupie pour être à sa hauteur et je lui dis "Mon ami, dites-moi votre peine, ne gardez pas tout ça en vous." Il se jeta dans mes bras et pleura encore un moment, je le laissai faire. Ce contact me fit frissonner. **Il est si beau.** Puis après qu'il se soit un peu calmer, il se détacha de moi et m'expliqua sa peine. Je le laissai parler pour atténuer un peu de sa peine et lui dit "Boromir, je sais qu'en ces temps de malheurs, la place n'est pas pour l'espoir. Mais il faut toujours ce battre pour garder cet infime espoir qu'il y a dans votre c?ur, et votre espoir réside dans votre peuple. Le mien est de revoir un jour la terre du milieu en paix et je suis sur que ce jour arrivera bientôt." Il me regarda un instant et me fit un signe de tête pour me remercier. Je pensais qu'il allait partir mais il ne fit rien, je voyais bien qu'il regardait mes lèvres et moi je regardais les siennes.  
  
[Boromir]  
  
Lorsque je sentis une main sur mon épaule je sursautai. Je vis l'elfe qui nous avait accueillis à notre arrivée, Haldir. Il me parla, sa voix était douce et chaude, rien à voir avec celle autoritaire, presque méchante, qui nous avait parlé à notre arrivée. Sans savoir pourquoi, je me jetai dans ses bras et pleura un long moment puis je finis par me détacher de lui et lui expliquer mes peines entre mes sanglots. Ses bras autours de moi me réconfortaient. Je le sentais tout proche. Il me parla d'espoir et de paix et je réussis à me calmer. Lorsqu'il finit de me parler, je voulus partir, mais je ne pouvais pas bouger. Je le regardais, il était beau, le visage pâle, ses yeux bleu comme l'eau, on aurait presque envie de s'y noyer. Sa bouche, rosé et mince, légèrement entrouverte. J'aurais presque envie d'y plonger ma langue. Cette pensée me fit tressaillir et frissonner. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prenait... Je continuai à détailler son corps. Mes yeux se posèrent sur son cou, aussi pâle que son visage. Ses épaules, ni trop large, ni trop mince. On pouvait voir qu'elles étaient musclées tout en ayant la délicatesse des elfes. Je remontai alors mes yeux vers les siens. Il me regardait, d'un oeil inquisiteur, se demandant sûrement ce que j'avais à le détailler comme cela. Je dis alors :  
  
"Merci Haldir de la Lorien, pour votre réconfort. Je me sens mieux, en fait, je me sens étrangement en paix avec moi-même. Je... J'ai..."  
  
Je ne savais comment exprimer ce que je ressentais. Puis, je dis dans un petit murmure :  
  
"J'ai envie de vous embrasser"  
  
Sans attendre sa réponse, je m'avançai et posa mes lèvres sur les siennes.  
  
[Haldir]  
  
Lorsqu'il m'embrassa, je fus tout d'abord surpris mais je me laissa faire, et pour mettre plus de poids à ce baiser, j'introduisis ma langue dans sa bouche et je sentis tout de suite sa langue rejoindre la mienne, nous fîmes un baiser passionné, puis à bout de souffle nous nous écartâmes. Quand il me regarda à nouveau, je faillis fondre sur place... **Il est tellement beau... ** Et je le vis rougir, il s'excusa pour ce qu'il venait de faire et je lui dis "Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher ce baiser je le voulais autant que vous."Je lui souris et lui pris la main. "A moins que vous soyez indifférent à ce que vous venez de faire??" Je le regardais fixement dans les yeux, priant pour qu'il ne me réponde pas par oui.  
  
[Boromir]  
  
Je me relevai, lâchant sa main. Il se leva aussitôt. Je le regardais. Pourquoi est-ce que je me sentais si fébrile, pourquoi avais-je le c?ur qui battait si fort. Il me regardait intensément et je me sentis rougir. Je dis alors en levant la tête :  
  
"Sachez Haldir, que je fais rarement des choses, que je n'ai pas désiré. J'ai désiré vous embrasser mais... J'ai cru que vous ne seriez pas d'accord. En fait, Je... J'ai envie de... recommencer..."  
  
Je plaquai Haldir sur un arbre et posa mes lèvres sur les siennes. Une de mes mains se posa dans sa magnifique chevelure argentée, tellement soyeuse et mon autre main se posa sur son torse. Je sentis alors en même temps que la langue d'Haldir, entrait dans ma bouche, ses mains se poser sur mes hanches, très près de mes fesses et il me colla plus à lui. J'avais maintenant chaud... très chaud... Mais j espérais qu'il continue.  
  
[Haldir]  
  
Quand il me plaqua à l'arbre je fut très surpris et me demanda ce que je devais faire? Lorsqu'il posa ses tendres lèvres sur les miennes, j'introduisis ma langue de nouveau, dans sa bouche comme il n'y a pas très longtemps, et je laissai courir mes mains le long de son dos et je m'arrêtai sur ses hanches, frôlant ses fesses. Je sentis son corps trembler sous mes doigts, mais je n'en tins pas compte... "Alors Boromir, désirez-vous toujours que je continue??" Je vis une lueur dans ses yeux qui me prouva qu'il ne voulait pas que j'arrête, donc je recommençai à l'embrasser puis, je descendit le long de son cou, lui déposant des baisers ça et là. Il eut un petit gémissement tout gêné, qui me fit sourire. **Il ne comprend encore ce qu'il fait.. ** Quand cette pensée me traversa, je stoppai nette et je le regarda profondément dans les yeux et j'attendis qu'il me dise ce qu'il voulait.  
  
[Boromir]  
  
Il avait descendu sa bouche sur mon cou, je ne pus retenir un gémissement, et aussitôt je me sentis intimidé. Jamais je n'avais eu de... Relation avec un homme. Je ne savais pas trop comment agir. Il cessa ses baisés et me regarda. **Ohh mon dieu, je ne veux pas qu'il cesse, sa bouche chaude sur mon cou, me fait de l'effet, et je du m'avouer que j'aimais cela.** Il semblait attendre que je dise quelque chose. Je le regardai intensément, ne comprenant pas vraiment le désir sauvage qui montait en moi. Je me serrai sur lui et dit à son oreille pointue, tout en la léchant et la mordillant :  
  
"Haldir... Je... Je ne sais pas ce qui me prends, mais je ne peux cacher que vous me faites de l'effet. Je... Votre corps si près de moi me rends fou. Vos lèvres... Je..."  
  
Hésitant, je replongeai ma bouche sur la sienne cherchant avidement sa langue de la mienne, mes mains se baladaient dans son dos et descendirent jusqu'à ses fesses que je palpais. Elles étaient rondes et fermes. **hummmm... Pourquoi suis-je si excité, faites qu'il ne remarque pas à quel point il me fait de l effet.  
  
[Haldir]  
  
Lorsque sa bouche revint chercher la mienne, je fus transporté de joie et quand je sentis ses mains se poser sur mes fesses, j'eus un long frisson qui me parcoura toute l'échine.  
  
Puis rapprocha son corps du mien et je pus sentir une bosse apparaître à son entre-jambe et je le regarda avec un sourire amusé et lui s'empourpra de plus belle...  
  
Je lui dis taquin "Boromir, je ne savais pas que je produisais un tel effet sur vous..."  
  
Et je captura une nouvelle fois ses lèvres tout en mettant mes mains en dessous sa chemise et je vis qu'il frissonnait à chacun de mes attouchements ** Il est tellement beau quand il joue les timides.** Je quittai son torse musclé pour laisser mes mains découvrir encore un peu son corps si fort. Tout en déposant des baisers dans son cou et sa nuque.  
  
Puis, je le quittai une nouvelle fois "Boromir, je ne veux vous obliger en rien, voulez-vous que nous continuions ou bien voulez-vous en rester là???" Il me fallait une réponse, je ne voulais rien faire sans son accord.  
  
[Boromir]  
  
Je voulais qu'il continu, je le voulais, je le désirais, je voulais sentir ses mains partout sur mon corps et sa bouche aussi. Je dis dans un souffle rapprochant mon corps de son cou laiteux :  
  
"Oui... Je veux que nous continuions, Haldir..."  
  
Puis sans trop savoir ce que je faisais, après tout ça ne devait pas être vraiment différent d'avec une femme, je léchai son cou, tout en empoignant ses fesses et en frottant mon sexe sur le siens qui était aussi en érection. Lorsque je le sentis, je fermai les yeux. Après un moment, je les rouvrit et le regarda. Je dis :  
  
"Haldir, vous êtes l'homme le plus beau qu'il m'a été donné de voir."  
  
Je laissai ses fesses puis monta mes mains sur son torse et entrepris de détacher les boutons de sa chemise. Contrairement à plus tôt, lorsque nous l'avions vu, il ne portait plus son armure mais une chemise verte et un pantalon noir, qui lui moulait parfaitement les fesses. Lorsque j'arrivai au dernier boutons, je glissai mes mains sur sa peau chaude et tout aussi blanche que son cou. Il était musclé mais pas trop. Je posai des petits baisés sur sa poitrine. Puis, je remontai vers sa bouche pour l'embrasser. Il embrassait divinement bien. Je dis alors que ma bouche s'éloignait de la sienne :  
  
"Ma question peut vous sembler anodine mais avez vous souvent fait cela avec des hommes?"  
  
[Haldir]  
  
Ca question me surpris, puis, je me reculai un peu, tout en le regardant dans les yeux et feignant de réfléchir. "Je peux vous paraître très sur de moi mais en faite, je ne le suis pas. Je n'ai eu que juste une toute petite expérience avec un autre homme, mais sans résultat. Mais je ne sais ce qui m'attire vers vous, mais j'ai envie de vous, de vous voir jouir sous mes attouchements m'existe à un point que je ne saurais dire..."En disant ces paroles je me rapprochai de l'homme et reprit ses lèvres avec une envie non dissimulée. Je lui dégrafa d'un coup sa chemise et commença à le rapprocher de plus en plus de moi. Je posai mes lèvres ça et là sur son torse et entrepris de lui enlever sa tunique. Puis, je me relevais et en le regardant toujours dans les yeux je lui dis dans un souffle. "Boromir cette nuit est à nous..." Et je laissai courir mes mains partout sur son corps tout en faisant descendre très légèrement son pantalon  
  
[Boromir]  
  
Je fermai les yeux pour savourer les sensations, déroutantes, que me procurait ses mains et sa bouche. Il semblait très expérimenté, alors je m'abandonnai à cette douce torture qu'il faisait subir à mon corps. Mes dernières craintes et mes dernières tristesses partirent. Son torse chaud contre le mien, me rendait fou. Je glissai mes mains sur lui, parcourant son torse et m'arrêtant à ses mamelons et je les caressai un moment de mes mains puis, je les pris dans ma bouche. Je sentis ses mains descendre sur moi et je le sentis alors, détacher mon pantalon. Un gémissement sorti de ma gorge, car il avait effleuré mon érection. Je sentis mon pantalon glisser un peu. Je levai les yeux vers lui.  
  
"Haldir..." Dis-je dans un murmure  
  
Il me sourit avant de reprendre possession de ma bouche et de mon cou. Je tremblais, frissonnais, gémissais. Jamais je n'avais ressentis pareils sensations. Je dirigeai mes mains, vers son entre-jambe, dont j'avais désespérément envie de toucher. Je le caressai par-dessus ses vêtements. Lui aussi gémissait. Puis il finit de me retirer mon pantalon. N'en pouvant plus de cette extrême lenteur à rendre fou, je m'attaquai à mon tour à son pantalon. Je le détachai et le lui retira. Nous étions maintenant, tous deux, nus et collé. Je pris ses mains et me laissa glisser au sol, l'entraînant avec moi. Il se coucha à mes cotés, une jambe sur moi et pendant que nos mains se baladaient à la découvertes de nos corps, nos langues, s'entrelaçaient inlassablement. Nous étions que nous, et plus rien d'autre n'avais d'importance.  
  
[Haldir]  
  
Il défit mon pantalon et m'attira avec lui sur le sol. Je voyais qu'il avait prit de l'assurance. Nous, nous caressions et même temps nous nous embrassions passionnément, il embrassait divinement bien, je ne m'en lasserai jamais.  
  
Soudain n'y tenant plus, je pris sa virilité, il eut un long gémissement, je souris, il m'excitait davantage... Je le masturbai doucement, puis il me lança un regard désespéré, il mourait d'envie que je lui fasse autre chose. Donc je délaissai sa bouche, un peu à contre c?ur, pour poser mes lèvres tremblotantes de plaisir sur son sexe et je commença un va et vient avec ma bouche, lui arrachant des cris jouissifs à chaque assaut de ma bouche sur son sexe dur.  
  
Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent de nouveau, je vis une lueur de folie passer dans ses beaux yeux verts. Et je lui dis "Venez Boromir..."  
  
[Boromir]  
  
Je sentis un courant électrique parcourir mon corps tout entier à sa demande. Puis sa bouche se fit plus pressante sur mon sexe alors dans un cri étouffé, pour ne pas ameuter tous les elfes, je laissai mon fluide couler dans sa bouche. Il gémit lorsqu'il sentit mon sperme. Puis après encore quelques mouvements de la tête et de la langue, il remonta et m'embrassa. Sa langue encore remplie de mon sperme, s'enroula avec la mienne. Ma main plongea à la recherche du sexe de l'elfe. Je voulais lui faire subir le même sort alors après l'avoir caressé et observé gémir, je le pris tout entier dans ma bouche. Ma langue léchai le bout, puis descendait avec ma bouche.  
  
Pendant que je le suçais, je passai un doigt sur ses lèvres. Il ouvrit la bouche et se mit à le lécher et le suçoter. Puis, lorsque je le retirai de sa bouche, je le glissai sur son anus et le caressa doucement. Après un moment, je fis pénétrer mon doigt, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise qui fut rapidement remplacé par des gémissements. Je bougeai mon doigt en lui et j'en introduisis un deuxième et quelques minutes après un troisième. Il gémissait de plus en plus, son corps tremblait et je pouvais voir de petites perles de sueur sur son front. Puis, il finit par éjaculer dans ma bouche, dans un grand cri. Je le regardais et dieu qu'il était beau quand il jouissait.  
  
Il me demanda de le pénétrer, ce que je fis sans me faire prier. Je lui fit l'amour longtemps jusqu'à ce que je vienne en lui dans un cri libérateur. Mon corps tremblait et jamais je n'avais autant jouie qu'en ce moment.  
  
[Haldir]  
  
Lorsqu'il me pénétra, je sentis une grande jouissance monter en moi, et quand il éjacula en moi, je ne pus me retenir de faire un grand cri. Puis après nos regards se croisèrent et il se retira doucement.  
  
"Boromir vous êtes un partenaire merveilleux..." Je lui souris et captura ses lèvres. Nos corps étaient enlacés, sur l'herbe et je ne pus retenir un soupir de bien être...  
  
"Boromir vous m'avez fait découvrir le bonheur et la jouissance, merci du font du c?ur!!"Je lui fis un sourire charmeur et il me le retourna. **Il est tellement beau.** Son corps collé contre le mien me fis frissonner. J'étais si bien avec lui. Puis, il s'endormit et je le regarda jusqu'à l'aube.  
  
[Boromir]  
  
Lorsque je m'éveillai, le ciel noir de la nuit commençait à prendre des teintes de bleu foncé. Le jour commençait à se lever. Je frissonnais, l'air était frais et la douce brise qui caressait mon corps me fit prendre conscience de ma nudité. Je bougeai un peu et remarqua Haldir assit au pied d'un arbre, me regardant. Il avait remis son pantalon mais il ne devait pas avoir froid puisqu'il était un elfe. Je me levai et enfila mon pantalon. J'allai ensuite, m'asseoir entre ses jambes. Il passa ses bras autours de moi. De son corps, se dégageait une infinie tendresse. J'étais bien, il me faisait oublier à quel point les prochains jours allaient être pénibles. Je regrettais presque que le jour se lève déjà. Je savais que je devrais aller rejoindre les autres pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas mais je ne voulais pas quitter ses bras. Je dis alors :  
  
"Nous allons partir demain, Haldir. Je vais devoir retourner à la tente mais j'aimerais vous revoir cette nuit, si vous le désirez bien sur. J'aime être avec vous."  
  
[Haldir]  
  
Je le regardais dormir, il était tellement paisible. Puis, je le vis bouger et il se réveilla, je le regardai et souris. Il vint s'asseoir entre mes jambes et je l'étreignit contre mon corps, je commençais à éprouver un sentiment très fort pour cet homme du Gondor. Lorsqu'il me dit qu'il devait partir demain, j'eus une grande vague de tristesse monter en moi. Puis il me dit qu'il voulait qu'on se revoie cette nuit. Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire et lui répondit "Je désirs ardemment vous revoir cette nuit Boromir, être encore une fois dans vos bras, vous sentir sur mon corps, ce soir je veux être tout à vous..." Je l'embrassai encore une fois, mais une grande tristesse montait en moi. **Après cette nuit je ne pourrais plus le revoir, ou peut-être que je ne le reverrai plus jamais!!!** Quand cette pensée me vint, je ne pus réprimer une larme.  
  
[Boromir]  
  
Je le regardai, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il pleurait. J'embrassai sa douce joue blanche, cueillant, de mes lèvres, la larme qui coulait. Je murmurai à son oreille :  
  
"Ne soyez pas triste Haldir de la Lorien, je reviens ce soir"  
  
Je l'embrassai une dernière fois puis, je me levai, ramassa ma chemise et parti vers notre campement. En route, je l'enfilai et lorsque j'arrivai au campement, Aragorn et Légolas étaient en pleine discussion. Il me jetèrent un drôle de regard, je baissai les yeux en rougissant. Ils éclatèrent de rire. Je m'approchai d'eux, le sourire aux lèvres. Aragorn me demanda si j'avais passé une bonne nuit. Je répondis que, oui mais ils souriaient toujours autant. Légolas me demanda comment allait Haldir. J'ouvrit la bouche surpris et me senti devenir rouge. Aragorn passa son bras autour de moi et dit.  
  
"Nous, nous promenions non loin de là Légolas et moi dans le but de trouver un petit coin tranquille... Et quel ne fut pas notre surprise de te voir embraser Haldir...."  
  
Je partis à rire les regardant tour a tour.  
  
"Un petit coin tranquille pour... "  
  
Je dis cela avec une lueur espiègle dans les yeux. Légolas prit Aragorn par le cou et l'embrassa pour confirmer mes doutes. Je partis à rire et eux aussi. Ils semblaient heureux. Nous parlâmes beaucoup et fumes bientôt rejoint par les autres membres de la communauté. La journée passa rapidement et bientôt seul Légolas, Aragorn et moi restions réveillé. Après un moment, je me levai en disant :  
  
"Je vous laisse à vos amours, j'ai un elfe à retrouver."  
  
Je partis vers la forêt retrouver Haldir.  
  
[Haldir]  
  
La journée passa trop lentement pour moi. Mais quand les étoiles éclairèrent le ciel, je ne pus que me sentir excité!!! Cette soirée risquait d'être très explosive et aussi bourré d'électricité!!!  
  
J'allai dans le même endroit que la veille et m'assis en l'attendant.  
  
Je n'attendis pas très longtemps avant d'entendre des pas et quand il sortit des buissons, je lui fis un grand sourire charmeur. "Bonsoir, Boromir avez passé une bonne..." Il ne me laissa pas le temps de finir et il captura mes lèvres avec les siennes dans un baiser plein de passion et de tendresse. Je ne pus retenir un petit gémissement, à cause de la frustration accumulée dans la journée m'interdisant de le voir.  
  
Lorsqu'il arrêta le baiser, je sentis un grand vide en moi, il me regarda comme pour imprimer mon image à tout jamais et là je compris qu'il pensa déjà aux adieu de demain. "Mon amour, laissons le temps présent venir et ne pensons pas encore à demain..."Et je recaptura ses lèvres tout en collants mon corps contre le sien.  
  
**Boromir cette nuit est la notre...**  
  
[Boromir]  
  
Je partis le c?ur léger, laissant mes deux amis se trouver un petit coin tranquille et j'allai rejoindre Haldir. J'avais très hâte de le revoir. Mon c?ur battait vite. Je savais que j'étais en train de tomber amoureux. En fait, je l'aimais. Le coup de foudre vous connaissez? Déjà que de devoir repartir demain m'attristait. Lorsque je le vis, mon c?ur s'emballa encore plus. Il était encore plus beau que la veille. Il avait défait ses tresses et ses cheveux brillaient dans la lumière argenté de la lune. Il commença à me parler mais je ne pu me retenir et ne le laissant pas finir, je l'embrassai passionnément. Puis, je me reculai un peu pour regarder cet elfe si merveilleux qui m'avait été donné de connaître. Mes yeux étaient tristes, je ne voulais plus le quitter, jamais. Ses paroles furent emplies de sagesses. Nous devions profiter de cette nuit...  
  
Je me collai sur lui et l'embrasa une nouvelle fois avec passion laissant ses cheveux couler entre mes doigts. Ma langue alla caresser la sienne, explorant la totalité de sa bouche. Il passa ses mains dans mon dos et les descendis sur mes fesses. Je pouvais sentir mon sang couler rapidement dans mes veines, mon c?ur voulant exploser et mon sexe se dressait comme un soldat au "Garde-à-vous". Je cessai de l'embrasser sur les lèvres pour goûter la saveur de son cou puis, je dis dans un souffle, à son oreille :  
  
"Haldir, vous allez sûrement me trouver idiot mais dès l'instant où je vous ai vu, je vous ai aimé."  
  
[Haldir]  
  
Ses paroles me firent extrêmement plaisir."Je l'avoue moi aussi Boromir, dès que le premier instant où je vous ai vu, je me suis tout de suite sentis très attiré par vous..."  
  
Puis, je recommençai à l'embrasser toujours avec un peu plus de passion et je continua à me coller à lui pour qu'il sente à quel point il m'excitait!  
  
Je vis encore un peu de tristesse dans ses yeux, mais je pense que j'ai quand même réussi à l'apaiser un peu.  
  
Je fis descendre mes mains le long de son dos jusqu'à ses fesses et commença à délaisser sa bouche pour son cou, puis, je lui dégrafa sa chemise et la laissa tombé au sol un peu plus loin.  
  
Puis, je l'attirai au sol avec moi, et je déposa plein de petits bisous partout sur son torse laissant des petites traces humides à chaque passage de ma bouche. Je remonta vers ses tétons pour les titiller un peu avec ma langue, lui arrachant quelques petits gémissements. Je repris alors une nouvelle fois ses lèvres pour lui montrer à quel point je l'aimais et à quel point j'avais envie de lui.  
  
[Boromir]  
  
Il m'aimait aussi. C'était la première fois que j'avais un coup de foudre. Et dire que je devrais le laisser et partir avec les autre. Il m'embrassa et passa ses mains sur mes fesses et remontant ses mains, il retira ma chemise tout en m'embrassant dans le cou. Il m'attira au sol et continua de me torturer de ses mains et de sa bouche. Je me laissais faire, savourant chaque instant passé près de lui. Mes mains s'agitèrent sur son torse dans le but de lui retirer aussi sa chemise. Puis, j'embrassai son torse a mon tour. Mes mains redécouvraient son corps majestueux. Puis, je laissai une de mes mains, s'attarder, sur son entre-jambe. Au contact, il gémit. J'aimais l'entendre gémir. Je continuai à le caresser toujours par- dessus son pantalon et dit :  
  
"Haldir, vous me rendez fou, vous faites naître en moi des sentiments que je ne croyais pas exister. Je suis vraiment amoureux de vous"  
  
[Haldir]  
  
Il me dit qu'il était vraiment amoureux de moi, quand il prononça ces mots, mon envie de lui faire l'amour croisa davantage.  
  
"Moi aussi je vous aime, d'un amour fort et sincère, je ne sais pas ce que nous réserve l'avenir, mais je vous promets, Boromir, de vous attendre..." Je repris ses si douces lèvres, pendant qu'il me torturait gentiment, sa main sur mon sexe, m'excitais tellement.  
  
J'entrepris de lui détacher son pantalon, pour le sentir encore plus et pour le prendre. Quand j'eus fini, je plongea ma tête dans son entre-jambe et le suça goulûment, lui arrachant de très long gémissement. Je leva mes yeux vers lui et vis un regard plein d'amour ce qui me fis perdre le contrôle de moi.  
  
Il est tellement beau, il me reprit la tête, pour m'embrasser passionnément, je ne pus retenir un gémissement, il embrassait divinement bien, puis il replongea sa main sur mon pantalon et me pris dans sa bouche, je me sentais si bien, que je ne pensais vraiment plus à demain, ni aux jours avenir. Je n'avais plus aucunes pensées cohérentes, il me faisait perdre la tête à chaque, va et vient de sa bouche.  
  
Puis, je ne mis tint plus je lui dis dans un souffle: "Boromir, je vous en supplie possédez-moi!!"  
  
[Boromir]  
  
Il me dit qu'il allait m'attendre. Mon c?ur palpita, j'étais heureux, je ne voulais que lui. Puis, il entreprit de me faire jouir de sa main puis de sa bouche sur mon sexe. Il m'avait au préalable retiré mon pantalon. Je ne pus retenir mes gémissements. C'était si bon. Lorsqu'il sentit que j'étais sur le bord de venir, il se retira, j'au alors un grognement de mécontentement. Il me regardait, et je pris alors son visage et l'attira à moi pour l'embrasser. J'aimais l'entendre gémir comme il le faisait en ce moment. Ses cris et gémissement étaient comme une douce musique à mes oreilles. Ma main reprit ses activités sur son pénis en érection, continuant ainsi de lui soutirer des cris de bonheur. Puis, je retirai rapidement son pantalon et le pris dans ma bouche. Il bougeait ses reins, au même rythme que ma bouche. Ses doigts dans mes cheveux me faisaient frissonner.  
  
Il me dit dans un souffle de le prendre. Je relâchai alors son sexe et lubrifia de ma salive deux de mes doigts que je fis pénétrer dans son antre de plaisir. Il se cambra et gémit. Je bougeais mes doigts en lui et je finis par les remplacer par mon sexe qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il était tellement serré, je ne pus retenir mes cris. Je bougeais en lui doucement, savourant la chaleur qui retenait prisonnier mon sexe en lui. Je me saisie de son sexe et le masturba lentement. Nos cris se mêlaient avec nos halètements. Je lui fis l'amour, tout en le caressant, et l'embrassant partout et surtout en embrassant ses merveilleuses lèvres chaudes et sucrées. Il me demanda de venir en lui. Il avait posé ses mains sur mon torse. Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps et j'éjaculai en lui. Il cria en même temps que moi, sentant mon liquide couler en lui.  
  
Je me retirai et me coucha près de lui. Il m'embrassa encore et encore et ses lèvres me brûlaient tellement j'étais amplis de passion. Et après un moment de tendresse je lui dis à l'oreille :  
  
"Haldir, j'ai envie que vous me preniez maintenant"  
  
[Haldir]  
  
Je souris à sa demande, je l'embrassai encore une fois avant de le retourné gentiment, et je lubrifia un doigt que j'enfonçai dans son antre chaud, puis un deuxième et un troisième, il gémissait sous mes assauts. Je le pénétrai gentiment avec amour et passion, je voulais lui donner du plaisir et rien d'autre.  
  
Il cria à chaque mouvement des mes hanches, s'accordant avec les siennes, puis, je lui pris son sexe dur entre mes douces mains et commença un va et vient en même temps que nos mouvements de reins. Je lui déposais mille et un baiser partout sur le dos. Puis, j'éjacula en lui dans un grand cri plein d'amour.  
  
Je me retiraide lui et nous nous couchâmes sur l'herbe, coller l'un l'autre. Ce murmurant de douces paroles pleines d'amour de tendresses, de désirs de rester ensemble, tout en s'embrassant. "Merci, Boromir j'ai passé la plus belle soirée de toute ma vie, je vous aime mon amour, d'un amour fort et sincère et je vous promets d'attendre votre retour." Et je recaptura ses lèvres.  
  
[Boromir]  
  
Il m'embrassa et je le lui rendis. Puis nous restâmes l'un près de l'autre, nu, dans l'herbe fraîche. Je pouvais sentis son c?ur battre. Il allait vraiment me manquer. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, nous embrassant, nous caressant pour recommencer une autre fois à e faire l'amour mutuellement. Notre nuit se passa ainsi, ni lui, ni moi n'avons dormi. Puis les premières lueurs du jour apparurent. C'était le moment de se séparer. Je me levai tristement et m'habilla. Il en fit de même, puis il rentra au campement avec moi. Aragorn et Légolas nous saluèrent, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres et les autres, nous observaient du coin de l'?il. Puis vint le triste moment de se séparer, avant de monter dans la barque je l'embrassai une dernière fois, ne souciant pas des gens autours de nous et je dis :  
  
"Haldir, mon amour, je reviendrais aussitôt que tout sera terminé. Je vous aime et je ne vous oublierai pas."  
  
Puis dans un dernier salut, nous quittâmes la Lothlorien.  
  
[Haldir]  
  
Cette nuit fus la plus belle de toute ma longue vie, jamais je ne pourrais oublier cet amant merveilleux. Nous restâmes ensembles jusqu'a l'aube, puis nous nous rhabillâmes. Je ne voulais pas le quitter, mais la vie en a voulu autrement, il devait poursuivre sa quête et moi je devais rester ici pour protéger les frontières de la Lorien. Avant qu'in ne monte dans la barque, il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois encore, et me dit des paroles qui me remonta un peu le moral.  
  
"Je vous promets de vous attendre Boromir homme du Gondor"  
  
Et je repris ses douces lèvres qui allaient tant me manquer, pour un dernier baiser.  
  
Il monta dans la barque et parti sur le fleuve de l'Anduin, je restai un long moment sur la rive à les regarder s'éloigner... **Je vous attendrais...**  
  
Après cela, je passai mes nuits à penser à mon Boromir, ne me mêlant plus trop aux autres elfes, préférant un peu de solitude. Jusqu'au jour où la reine des elfes vint me voir, alors que j'étais assis dans une petite clairière loin de tout :  
  
"Haldir, j'ai à vous parler." "Qui a-t-il?" Me relevant et lui faisant face. "J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer" me dit-elle en me regardant fixement dans les yeux pour voir en moi. "J'ai appris que Boromir est mort, en combattant une bande d'orcs."  
  
Je tomba à genoux, et me pris la tête entre me mains pleurant toute ma peine. "Non ce n'est pas possible... Il ne peut..." J'étais si dévasté que je ne pus plus avoir aucunes pensées cohérentes. Galadriel se pencha vers moi et me releva le menton pour me regarder, je la voyais trouble, car mes larmes ne cessaient de sortir.  
  
"Haldir de la Lorien, vous devez être fort, vous lui avez offert votre c?ur et il l'emportera avec lui. Pleurez toute votre peine, mais gardez bien à l'esprit, qu'il est mort vaillamment, en héros. Ne vous laissez tout de même pas submergé par tant de chagrin et ne vous laissez surtout pas mourir..." Sur ces mots elle partit me laissant seul avec ma peine...  
  
Seul, maintenant j'étais bel et bien seul.  
  
Je levai mon regard plein de larmes vers la voûte étoilée en repensant à mon cher Boromir.  
  
"Boromir je t'aimerai toujours..."  
  
FIN  
  
Voilà c'est fini. Nous attendons vos reviews.. Merci de nous lire. 


End file.
